Mi Profesor de Baile: Natsu Dragneel
by YuliLaKawaii
Summary: "¿Quién diría que Lucy Heartfilia terminaría enamorada de su Profesor de Baile, Natsu Dragneel?".


**Capítulo 1: No será fácil.**

 _Lucy_

¿Qué les pasaba a mis padres? ¡¿INSCRIBARME EN CLASES DE BAILE?! ¡Sin mi consentimiento! ¡Vaya que era el colmo!

— _Hija._ — _Llamo mi madre desde la sala. ¿Ahora qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba estudiando?_

—¿ _Sucede algo? –Pregunté al mirar a mi madre quien estaba a un lado mi padre sentados en el sofá._

— _Hija, es difícil para mí decirlo, pero cómo sabes… No sabes bailar… -Dijo mi madre, ¿Qué tenía de malo que, a mis 17 años, no supiera bailar? ¡Yo no tenía la culpa!_

 _Oh, bueno… Quizá un poco porque nunca me había interesado el baile, pero no era mi culpa eso._

— _¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver? ¿Qué tiene de malo saber no bailar?_ — _Dije tratando de no enojarme_ — _¡Muchas personas igual no saben!_

— _Princesa, tienes 17 años y no sabes bailar…_ — _Intervino mi padre— Y Gray que es hombre bailar mejor qué tú y claro que no es por ofenderte princesita. –Sonrió. Impostor, prefería a Gray en el baile, no sé qué tenía mi familia AMABAN BAILAR._

 _Literalmente, darían la vida por el baile._

 _Como yo lo daría por la lectura._

 _Pero para ellos ese argumento no baile ¡Bah!_

— _Hasta Wendy tú primita de tan solo catorce años, baila mejor qué tú, princesa. —Murmuro mi madre sin quitar su dulce sonrisa._

 _Está bien._

 _Eso sí me había dolido._

— _¿Y para qué me querían? ¿Para recalcarme que soy una deshonra a la familia por no bailar? –Pregunté apartando la mirada de ellos y tratando de no sentirme ofendida._

— _¡Te hemos escrito a una academia de baile!_ —C _hillo de emoción mi madre con una sonrisa._

 _Ay, no._

— _¡ESTÁN BROMEANDO! –Alcé la voz enojada…_

 _¿Yo en una academia de baile?_

 _Pfff ¡HA-HA! Antes me voy con Gray a Inglaterra._

— _No estamos bromeando, Lucy._ —Hablo mi padre— _desde hoy tienes que ir a la academia con un horario de lunes a viernes de cuatro de la tarde a ocho de la noche._

— _¿E-ESTÁS BROMEANDO? ¡No me dará tiempo para nada! ¡Muy apenas para hacer tarea! –Replique enojada— ¡Quiero salir más con mis amigas! —Me excuse, no era por eso. Pero prefería estar en casa que estar todo el día en una academia de baile._

 _¡Oh Dios! Esto no podría ser peor._

— _Lo lamento hija, pero eso es lo qué pasa cuando no sabes bailar y más cuando eres una Heartfilia_ — _Respondió mi madre sonriendo ¡¿Cómo le hacía para sonreír tanto?!_

 _Si tan solo hubiera aceptado irme con Gray a Inglaterra. Esto…_

 _¡NO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!_

— _Y tienes una hora para arreglarte._ — _Señalo el reloj mi padre que marcaba las tres de la tarde._

 _Rayos._

 _Tenía que aceptar, no tenía de otra._

 _Oh bueno, si la tenía que era escapar… Pero eso implicaba el vivir debajo de un puente y cómo que no me apetecía._

 _Además…_

 _Mamá daba miedo si estaba enojada y tenía que aceptar sí o sí._

Y eso lamentablemente había pasado hace una hora. Ahora estaba en el auto rumbo a la dichosa Academia de Baile ¡Qué emoción! -Nótese el sarcasmo-. Lo poco que sabía es qué la Academia estaba unida con mi Instituto _Fairy Tail_ así que mi padre con mucha más razón conocía a los maestros de baile.

Rayos. ¡Y más rayos!

—Ya llegamos, Señor Heartfilia. –Dijo Capricornio-san, nuestro chofer que estacionaba el auto en la entrada de la Academia.

—Muchas gracias. Y por favor espérame. –Hablo mi padre que salía del auto, al igual que yo.

—De nada y entendido, señor. –Respondió Capricornio-san que solamente se acomodó sus lentes de sol.

Suspiré enésima vez. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Escapar? ¿A dónde? ¿Con mi hermano a Inglaterra?

No era tan mala idea… Aunque Gray llamaría de inmediato a mis padres al enterarse qué estaba en Inglaterra.

Lo que haría que mis padres agarran el primer vuelo en busca mía para darme unos buenos regaños y castigos.

—¡LUCY! —Escuché el gritó de mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Respondí confundida de tanto estar sumida en mí no había escuchado de lo que había hablado.

—Te estoy hablando de lo bonita que está la Academia y te das el lujo de no contestar nada —Acuso— Deja de soñar estar soñando princesita.

—Lo siento. —Respondí haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—No importa. También lo que te comentada de esta Academia es que aprenderás a bailar demasiado rápido que hasta tú misma te sorprenderás. ¡Aquí se encuentran grandes profesores! —Sonrió con orgullo.

—Oh, qué bien ¡Súper! —Conteste con sarcasmo, pero con una sonrisa lo cual mi padre creyó inmediatamente.

Por haber estado sumida en mis pensamientos no la había visto, por lo que lo hice.

Vaya.

Era muy linda, con fotografías de grandes bailarinas, pintada de colores rosa, blanco y beige lo que la hacía ver muy linda, todo parecía estar en su lugar, limpio, estaba climatizada, vaya, se notaba muy moderna y se escuchaba todo tipo de música para bailar, se veía agradable y acogedora.

Un poco, no mucho. ¡No como mi casa!

—¡JUDEEEEE! —Se escuchó el grito de una dulce voz que se me hacía conocida…

Voltee a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, era mi profesora de Química en el Instituto, Mavis Vermillion.

—¡Mavis! —Saludo mi padre acercándose a Mavis para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Aunque fue algo vergonzoso púes mi padre tuvo que agacharse para poder abrazar a Mavis que no era muy alta…

En realidad, no era para nada alta.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Jude? —Preguntó la rubia observando a mi padre.

Y a todo esto… ¿De dónde se conocían?

—Cómo te había comentado hace días, mi pequeña y única hija Lucy entrará a la Academia para aprender a bailar. –Contestó mi padre con una sonrisa. Mavis volteo a verme y se sorprendió ¿Acaso no me había notado?

—Me alegro mucho qué te interese bailar, Lucy. —Me observo con una sonrisa.

Sí, claro… Me interesa el baile, púes como...

AMO con todo mi corazón el baile.

Y sí era mucho sarcasmo.

—No, lo que pasa… —Estaba a punto de decir cuando mi padre interrumpió.

—Lo que pasa es que ella ama bailar. —Respondió mi padre con una sonrisa fingida que, aunque yo no le creía la pequeña Mavis lo hacía— Ya está un poco grande para no saber bailar, pero hasta ahora decidió que ya era hora el aprender a bailar. ¿No es así, pequeña? –Preguntó revolviendo todo mi cabello con mucha fuerza.

—Si papi, ¡Claro qué sí! —Contesté a regañadientes sin quitar una fingida sonrisa.

—Bueno Lucy, me alegro en verdad. —Respondió. ¿Acaso no había notado aquella sonrisa súper fingida? ¡Vaya que no! Entramos a su oficina percatándome de que ella era la directora de la Academia— Tú padre ya te tenía inscrita desde hace tiempo, así que no es necesario que hacer cualquier tipo de papeleos y cosas así. —Observe a mi padre que solo encogía sus hombros ¡Lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo! — ¡Se bienvenida a la Academia de Baile de Fairy Tail! Ojalá te guste linda y te sientas en familia —Vaya que se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

Y yo… Púes ni sabía el cómo sentirme.

—Gracias, pero… —Estaba por decir cuando mi padre intervino.

—¿Y quién será el profesor de Lucy, Mavis? —Intervino mi padre con curiosidad.

—Oh, púes cómo tú habías decidido Jude, su maestro será nada más y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel. —Contesto Mavis sonriendo dulcemente. Observe rápidamente que solo tenía una mirada y sonrisa de orgullo.

¿Quién era ese Natsu Dragneel? ¿Y por qué mi padre sonreía de esa manera?

Solo faltaba que sea un cretino…

Y vaya que sabía que esto no sería fácil…

… …

 **¡HOLA CHICAS! ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO? ¡Cuéntenme! Díganme cómo si sintieron. Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que así sea. AMO EL NALU y está historia, habrá mucho NALUUUUU. ¡Espero sus comentarios! Y claro espero agreguen esta historia a su lectura.**

 **~*POR CIERTO. ¿QUIERÉN QUE LES DE SPOILER DE MIS HISTORIAS NALU'S? Púes aquí pueden preguntar:**

 **/ YuliCorrea_**

 **Aquí les podré dar spoiler y me podrán hacer preguntas acerca de lo que quieran, me encantará responder sus preguntas.**

 **** _ **La mayoría de los personajes son del bellísimo Hiro-sensei, yo solo juego con sus personajes -que la mayoría son de él- mientras los que nunca se han visto de la serie son de mi propiedad. Aunque la historia o fanfic como quieras llamar es completamente mía por lo cual te advierto a que no intentes copiar. ¡Besitos y bendiciones!**_

 **Lugares donde pueden encontrarme:**

 **Cuentas mías:**

 **Instagram: YuliCorrea_/**

 **{ /yulicorrea_ }**

 **Ask: YuliCorrea_/**

 **{ /yulicorrea_ }**

 **Twitter: ISmileByPayne_/**

 **{ /ismilebypayne_ }**

 **Snapchat: YuliLaKawaii**

 **Dios los Bendiga, Amén. Cuídense mucho. ¡Tengan una linda mañana, tarde o noche! -Los quiere con su corazoncito Yuliana.**


End file.
